Walking Dead/M
Maggie Greene Maggie Greene is the oldest child of Hershel and Josephine Greene. She grew up at the Greene farmhouse in rural Georgia. Following the zombie outbreak, Maggie helped her father round up walkers, which they kept locked away in a barn on the property. Maggie later entered into a relationship with Glenn Rhee - a survivor from a camp that came to stay with the Greenes. Following the destruction of the Greene farm, Maggie traveled along with Glenn and the others to a prison sanctuary and fortified it against walker attacks. She was later captured and mentally tortured by The Governor and left the prison after the Governor's surprise raid. Magna Magna was an intense young womn in her mid twenties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. She was part of a group consisting of six people, who resided at a nursing home near Washington, D.C. for a short while. Magna's group were eventually killed, either by roamers, or through their own carelessness. She eventually made her way towards Alexandria, Virginia, where she was found by Paul Monroe. She soon became a member of Rick Grimes's militia at the Alexandria Safe-Zone and fought against the Whisperers. Magna makes her live-action debut in the season nine episode "What Comes After". Introduced following the six year jump, Magna and her group are rescued by Judith Grimes. Mara Mara was a Caucasian woman with reddish-brown hair in her early twenties. She was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and lived in the U.S. state of Virginia. She was a member of an extreme militant survivor group known as the Saviors, and operated out of one of their outposts, where hse was the leader of a group of men. An opposing militia force led by Rick Grimes, Maggie Rhee and King Ezekiel attacked the Savior compound in armored vehicles. Mara took cover and instructed her men to press the offensive. The Militia forces allowed walkers into the area, and in short order, the Saviors they had killed began to reanimate. One of the zombie was Dino, who attacked Mara, and ripped out her throat, killing her. Marco Marco was a young man and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. While in his early thirties, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia and became a member of the community known as Hilltop Colony. He was friends with another man named Ken. Marco and Ken shared some difficulties wrangling some horses when they were attacked by a herd of roamers. The horse fell, pinning Ken, and Marco had to help liberate him. En route back to Hilltop, the two hid in a ditch as a fresh herd wandered by. They were perplexed to hear the zombies whispering to one another. Only later did they learn that these were actually humans who called themselves the Whisperers, who wore the skins of the dead to hide their numbers. Marco later became part of a militia under the leadership of Rick Grimes to combat the Whisperers. It was during this battle that his friend Ken was killed by the Whisperer leader, Alpha. Marco questioned Rick's leadership's capabilities with no small measure of hostility, calling him a "pussy", and saying that Hilltop's leader, Maggie Greene should be in charge of all of the communities. Marianne Williams Marianne Williams was an adult female and a resident of the Woodbury community in Georgia. She was the wife of Matthew Williams. When Matthew came down with a bad fever, Marianne went to see Doctor Stevens for treatment. What became of Marianne Williams following the Woodbury/Prison War is unknown. Mark Mark was a Caucasian male in his apparent mid-late twenties. He was the lover of a woman named Amber. Both Mark and Amber were survivors of the zombie apocalypse and were living in the U.S. state of Virginia. They became part of a group called the Saviors, which were led by a man named Negan. Negan claimed Amber as one of his "wives", which meant that she was now considered "hands off" to anyone else at the Saviors' Sanctuary. Despite this, Mark continued to have sex with her. When his actions were discovered, Negan punished Mark by scarring the left side of his face with a hot iron - one of several of Negan's preferred methods of punishment. Mark was later present during the Saviors' initial assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Mary Mary was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and was the mother of Gareth. She was considered the matriarch of Terminus and was a cannibal like the others. She was shot in the leg when Carol Peletier came to Terminus to rescue Rick Grimes and his group. The injured Mary was attacked and infected by walkers. Gareth later mentioning coming upon her corpse, so it likely that he put her down either before or after she could reanimate. Mary Horvath Mary Horvath was the wife of Dale Horvath. When the Horvath's retired, they bought a motorhome and decided to travel across the country. Mary got sick with a terminal illness forever and died after prolonged discomfort. Although Mary came to peace with herself at the end, Dale could not reconcile his own emotions and remained very angry that Fate had taken his wife away from him. He remained alone and bitter for quite some time following Mary's death until he met two young women named Andrea and Amy. After Amy died from a Walker bite, Dale told Andrea about his wife and how her death made him feel. Meghan Chambler Matthew Hennesey Matthew Hennesey grew up in Blue Ridge, Kentucky from a family of coal miners. As an adult, he moved to Lexington, where he found work as a bricklayer. In the years following the outbreak of a zombie infestation, Matthew found himself residing at the sanctuary community known as Woodbury in Georgia. Woodbury was led by a man named Brian Blake, whom others came to refer to as The Governor. The Governor misled the people at Woodbury into believing that another group of survivors at a nearby prison were murderous lunatics who wanted to kill them all. The Governor put together his own army of volunteers, and Matthew Hennesey joined the cause. Two of the prison survivors, Michonne and Tyreese took it upon themselves to go after The Governor's people and were captured. Matthew was present when Gabriel Harris mistakenly believed that he had killed Michonne. Matthew also played a role in The Governor's second siege on the prison, which resulted in the brutal execution of Tyreese. The ensuing battle between the two factions led to many deaths, including the fall of The Governor, and the prison survivors were forced to abandon their sanctuary. In the wake of the battle, Matthew and another Woodbury soldier, Lilly Caul, took up temporary residence at the prison. They eventually made their way back to Woodbury. The remaining Woodbury survivors found themselves at odds with another faction called the Pentecostal People of God, which was a fanatical religious cult that believed that they were the Chosen Ones, and that all other humans needed to be sacrificed for God. The two factions ultimately fought against one another, and Matthew received a mortal gunshot wound to the abdomen. At his urging, Lilly Caul put him down before he could reanimate. Matthew Williams Matthew Williams was a resident of Woodbury, and the husband of Marianne Williams. He had contracted a fever, so Marianne went to see Doctor Stevens in the hopes that he could treat him. Merle Dixon Merle Dixon is a former soldier in the US armed forces and a Southerner from Atlanta, Georgia. When a zombie outbreak overwhelmed the city, Merle was separated from his brother Daryl and took refuge on the roof of a department store. He encountered several other survivors including a black man named T-Dog. A violent racist, Merle had an altercation with T-Dog and beat him to a bloody pulp. The others managed to pry the two off of one another and former Sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes hand-cuffed Merle to a pipe running across the roof of the building. As tensions escalated, the group decided to leave the building and debated upon whether they should free Merle or leave him to his fate. T-Dog was the one who decided to let him go and Rick gave him the keys to the handcuffs. When he went back upstairs however, he dropped the keys down a drainage pipe and had no means of setting Merle free. Left with no recourse but to abandon him, T-Dog barricaded the door behind him so that the zombies could not get to the roof. The group left and a horde of zombies did manage to break into the store. They came close to tearing through the barricade that T-Dog had erected and Merle struggled to break free. He found a hacksaw lying nearby and used his belt buckle to pull it closer to him. He then used the belt as a tourniquet and sawed through his own hand and managed to escape. He somehow fought his way past the zombies and used a downstairs stove top to cauterize the wound. Rick Grimes met up with Darryl and told him what had happened. Darryl forced him to go back to Atlanta to rescue his brother. When they reached the roof however, all they found was Merle's bloody hand. Mert County Mert County is located somewhere in rural Georgia. It is approximately eighteen miles from the Greene farm. Most of the area consists of abandoned farmland and empty homes - owing largely to devastation caused by a zombie apocalypse. One of the points of interest in Mert County is the Mert County Department of Public Works. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh brought Randall out here with the intent of leaving him. Randall tried to play to Rick's sympathies, which caused a fight between Shane and he. During the fracas, Shane threw a pipe wrench that smashed out a window at the Public Works building, releasing a herd of walkers. The three fought against the walkers, but managed to get into their car and drive away. Mexican woman The Mexican woman was the wife of an unnamed man and the mother of two children, one of which was an incident. They were trapped on a bridge and surrounded by walkers. While her husband exited the vehicle, the woman remained inside with the baby. Merle Dixon and Daryl Dixon came upon the scene, and cleared the area of walkers. Daryl shot a walker attacking the Mexican woman with his crossbow. Michael Coleman Michael Coleman was a walker that Milton Mamet was experimenting on in Woodbury. He was attempting to determine whether trace memory and human consciousness existed after the subject has transformed. He was actually beginning to make a bit of progress with Michael until Andrea decided that enough was enough and stabbed Michael in the top of the dead, destroying the brain. Milton was quite put out. Michelle Michelle was a young Caucasian female who lived in rural Virginia in the years following the onset of the zombie apocalypse. Along with other women such as Paula, Molly and a guy named Donnie, she became part of a militant survival group called the Saviors. Michelle, Paula, Molly and Donnie captured Carol Peletier and Maggie Greene outside of a Savior satellite outpost. Michelle kept her gun trained on Carol and brought the captives to a safe house. Paula left Michelle to interrogate Maggie, but the two began fighting and Michelle slashed at the pregnant Maggie's stomach with a knife. Carol, who had escaped, came up behind Michelle and shot her in the back of the head. Michonne Michonne is a samurai sword-wielding survivalist who lived in the state of Georgia. She learned hard and fast how to make it on her own in a world turned upside down and overrun with flesh-eating zombies. Capturing two "walkers", Michonne severed their arms and lower jaws, effectively rendering them useless as a threat and kept them bound to her by sturdy lengths of chain, presumably to mask her scent from other walkers in the area. Immediately following the conflagration at the Greene farm, Michonne came upon a woman named Andrea, who had separated from her group and was fleeing from a walker. Michonne dispatched the creature with a stroke from her sword, saving Andrea's life. Unable to regroup with her own camp, Andrea remained with Michonne through the winter and the two took refuge in an abandoned gun shop called the Deer Cooler. Michonne kept Andrea safe, particularly when she fell ill from fever. She constantly surveyed the surrounding areas with her two impotent walkers in tow, savagely cutting through any active walkers that encroached upon the area. Milton Mamet Mike Mike was a young black man, who was living in Atlanta, Georgia during the days of the initial zombie outbreak. He was the boyfriend of an office worker named Michonne, with whom he had a son named Andre Anthony. His best friend was a man named Terry. Michonne had been returning home to the apartment she shared with Mike on the day the outbreak struck. She found Mike and Terry fending off zombies with baseball bats as they tried getting through the front door. As Michonne fought her way inside, Mike was bitten by a zombie. At the time, nobody yet realized that a zombie bite was a death sentence. Mike succumbed to the injury and reanimated as one of the undead. The same fate befell Terry. Michonne took shelter in a neighbor's house where she found a katana. Michonne noted the zombies would not attack one another, and even the smell of one of their own in the immediate vicinity would be enough to avert their attention elsewhere. When she realized that the infection was spread through biting, she cut of Mike and Terry's arms, as well as the lower half of their jaws. She chained them together and dragged them around as macabre undead escorts. So long as Mike and Terry were by her side, other zombies would let them be. While traveling through rural Georgia with them, Michonne came upon another survivor named Andrea. Michonne, the walkers and Andrea hid out during the Winter, but as Spring came, they found their way to a community called Woodbury. Eventually, Michonne saw no further use for her walker escorts and beheaded both of them. Miles Miles was a male Caucasian with brown hair in his apparent late thirties or early forties. During the years following the fall of society, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. Miles joined a large survivalist group called the Saviors, which was led by a maniac known only as Negan. The Saviors made it a practice to extort goods from nearby communities, and sent out various scouting parties throughout the area; one of which Miles was a member of. Miles was driving along with the Saviors known as Jiro, Roman and several others when they came upon Carol Peletier by herself on a stretch of road. The Saviors attempted to attack Carol, but she defended herself with a gun that she had concealed in her sleeve. Miles charged at Carol, firing several shots from his handgun, but she ducked behind one side of the car. As he approached more slowly, she shoved a sharpened implement through the window that impaled him in the chest, killing him. His body was then consumed by another Savior, who had since reanimated. Mitch Dolgen Mitch Dolgen was a member of Caesar Martinez's camp and the brother of Pete Dolgen. He then becomes the right-hand man of The Governor when he takes over the camp due to his ruthless and tough behavior. He then drives a tank up to the Prison when The Governor and his group go there in order to take over the Prison and force Rick Grimes and his group out, although an attack breaks out when The Governor is shot after slicing Hershel Greene's neck with Michonne's katana. During the attack, Mitch is forced out of the tank and shot in the chest with an arrow by Daryl Dixon when Daryl throws a grenade inside of the tank's cannon. Molly Molly was a member of the Saviors who held Maggie Greene and Carol Peletier captive after finding them lurking outside of the base being attacked by Rick Grimes' group. Molly is shown to be a chain smoker despite having lung cancer as she is seen coughing up blood into a napkin. When Maggie and Carol prepare to escape their holding area, Molly is attacked by the zombified Donnie who was left tied up but manages to fend him off and stab him in the head. Shortly afterwards, she is attacked by Maggie who bludgeons her to death with Donnie's pistol. Morales After a surprise walker attack at the rock quarry camp, Morales and Daryl Dixon helped move some of the bodies. Glenn was upset that they intended on adding their casualties to a funeral pyre of burning walkers rather than burying them. When Rick convinced the group to head back into the city to find the CDC, Morales told him that his family and he would not be joining them. Rather, they had family in Birmingham, and were going to make a go at trying to reach them. Morales family truck This was a light Sport-U used by the Morales family, which included the father, his wife Miranda, and children Louis and Eliza. It was used as part of the caravan at the Rock quarry campsite along with Dale Horvath's RV and Daryl's chopper. Following an attack on the camp that resulted in the deaths of Ed Peletier, Amy and Jim, the Morales family broke away from the caravan and drove their truck towards Birmingham, Alabama. Morgan Jones Morgan Jones was the father of young Duane Jones and lived in the town of Cynthiana, Kentucky. When the zombie plague first began to spread across the Southeastern United States, Morgan and Duane took up shelter in an abandoned home. Duane came across their neighbor Rick Grimes sneaking about between their houses and, mistaking him for a zombie, whacked him across the back of the head with a shovel. Rick came to inside the Jones' home and Morgan apologized for his son's actions. Rick confessed that he was in the hospital for several weeks and didn't understand what was going on in the world. Morgan brought Rick up to date on everything relating to the zombie plague and even gave him some tips on how to combat them. He told him that a blow to the head was a zombie's primary vulnerability - a fact that his son and he learned the hard way. He also told him of rumors he had heard about protection shelters located in major population centers. Morgan accompanied Rick to the empty police station to help him gather up supplies and ammunition. They came across a zombie behind a chain-link fence, but Morgan encouraged him to save his ammunition until such time that the danger was more imminent. Rick left Cynthiana, bound for Atlanta, Georgia to search for his family, but he left Morgan the use of an abandoned police cruiser to help him move about the town.